


everything i wanted

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	everything i wanted

*日出

*末子友情向

*现实向 时间线错了我就当不知道（）

*万字清水

*真的很现实很日常很平淡 我也不知道我怎么能写这么长

*标题有同名歌曲（碧梨的歌太好了5555）

  


  


  


  


小森隼从青春期之后就变得不再喜欢自己了。

他觉得一切不该是这样的，他不曾想过自己的人生会因为一个男人的出现变得如此混乱。

今年已经是他上京的第四年，他也数不清这是他跳舞的第几个年头。

这天，他穿上崭新的制服踏入日出高校的校园内。

他第一次见到白滨亚岚是在新生入学式之后，在他找到了自己所属的班级回班的路上。

虽然那天他所有的注意力都在自己室内鞋买大了这件事上，不过他还是没能成功错过与自己擦肩而过的三年生学长。

白滨正和人勾肩搭背着往厕所走，小森刚好从反方向走来。

真的只在那一瞬间，小森觉得自己十几年来建立的世界观在一瞬间崩塌了。

他试图控制自己不再去想白滨，但他没做到。上课时走神，下课时什么也不做穷盯着走廊看，丢下早上出门前就买好的午饭特意去小卖部和忙碌的高年级抢几根他并不那么喜欢的炒面面包来吃。

这样的日子持续了一个多月，他也如愿见到了白滨不少次，但总是不敢上前搭话。

三十天的时间已经足够班里的人打成一片了，小森没有疏于社交，朋友说来也不少，因此他也没有每天闷闷不乐，但他的心说到底还是长在那个男孩身上。

于是就有了以下一幕。

小森带着一群兄弟浩浩荡荡去小卖部的路上，莫名被怂恿跳起了新学的舞步，然后这一幕被刚买到最后一个炒面面包正高兴着的白滨撞上了。

毕竟也才入学一个多月，小森身后的男孩们自然是对他们的头头了解不深，但小森在装作不在意地经过白滨身边之后一下难过得像个泄了气的皮球。

身后的男孩们以为是白滨经过时的惊讶和嘴角的一点弧度惹得小森不开心，于是一窝蜂地跑到他身边给他塞自己的午餐。

“都带了午餐还去什么小卖部，走了，回教室！”

小森哭笑不得地捧着一堆面包，带着人往回走。

他看着白滨的背影，决定把自己对白滨的感情丢进内心名为憧憬的箱子里。

他暂时是不会把这份情感归类为爱情的一种了，他必须把自己从焦虑的苦海中及时拉出来才行。

小森没有加入任何社团，他发现那个白滨前辈和他都在EXPG上学，白滨还在剧团EXILE的风组混得出色，不时还会有公演。

其实原本他也没什么空再去加入社团了，一边上学一边跳舞本来就够累了，不过前辈的在东京的演出他倒是几乎一场没落下。

所以他和白滨第一次说上话是在那天风组的某场公演散场后，他在门口被staff拦了下来，抓进了后台。

“你好！我是白滨亚岚。你是叫小森隼对吧，我注意你很久了。”

刚演出完的人还穿着破破烂烂的戏服，小森只觉得这衣服和下了戏的阳光健康的白滨一点不搭。

“欸？”

当小森的注意力从对方的外表移到对方说的那句话上时，他不由得惊了一下。

“你是EXPG的特待生对吧？而且我们还是同校，我在学校看到过你很多次噢。”

白滨从一旁摆着的慰问品里随手拿了块饼干给小森，“吃吗？”

“谢谢前辈…”

小森小心翼翼地拆开包装，巧克力夹心的饼干对他来说确实有些甜过头了，不过他还是笑得很开心。

“不用叫我前辈了，我们也就差了两岁左右吧。”白滨也往自己嘴里送了块饼干，嚼得津津有味，“比起这个，来拍照吗？”

白滨指了指一旁的白墙和待机的摄影师，几乎是半强行地把小森拉了过去，搂着他的肩拍了张合影。

照片后来也没被谁上传到SNS，只是留存在了白滨的手机里。

那之后他们很自然地交换了line，白滨当场看着小森加了自己好友，还特意嘱咐他不用把自己的备注写成“前辈”。

小森在那天回家之后实在藏不住自己的开心，抱着手机在床上缩成一个小球，一旁出门前翻到一半倒扣在床边的jump也被他随手合上。

那之后小森终于有了在学校同白滨搭话的勇气，他似乎学会了更好地融合自己的日常生活和对前辈说不清道不明的情感。

他还是每天中午去小卖部，不过这次没有人再跟着他，他开始和白滨不约而同地在校庭的那个长椅上见面，一起吃饭聊天，度过短暂的午休时间。

小森常和白滨聊自己班里发生的趣事，白滨也同他吐些苦水，笑着说自己剧团排练有多辛苦。

他们也聊在EXPG的事，所以小森知道了白滨也有在上舞蹈课，也知道了他上vo课被老师说没有唱歌天赋的事情，还笑了他一个中午。

“笑屁，你唱歌肯定还没我好听。”

“毕竟亚岚君是上过课的人，我当然不能比啦。”

小森擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，“那不如我们下次一起去卡拉OK唱歌吧，我也想听听亚岚君的歌声到底是怎样才会被那样评价。”

“行啊，那我把我那群朋友也给叫上。”

白滨一手拿着吃着的半个炒面面包，另一手从口袋里摸出手机，准备给好友发line过去。

小森突然觉得心里不太好受，身体先于大脑行动，把白滨的手机抢了过来。

“…隼？”

白滨有些尴尬地盯着他看，回过神来的小森也自觉自己做得过火，握着手机的那只手大冬天的甚至有些出汗。

已经初冬了，过了这个冬天，他的前辈就要离开高中了。

——亚岚君毕业了会去做什么呢？说不定就会成为很优秀很优秀，自己根本无法触及的演员吧。

自己还有多少天能和亚岚君在一起呢？

“只有我们俩去不行么？”

“当然可以啊，不过…为什么？大家一起去不是更开心吗？”

“嗯、嗯…我知道…”

小森为了给自己拖延点思考时间，啃了口和对方一样的面包缓解此刻微妙的气氛，咀嚼的动作看着也小心翼翼的。他始终低头盯着面前那一小块地面，不看面包也不看白滨。

这种时候心里藏着事的人是最无助的，直到他们两人把手中的面包都吃完了，小森也没能再憋出一句话来。

“那我先回去上课啦，隼也别迟到噢。”

白滨说完，刚站起身想走，还是回过头来。

小森心里屯着的一大堆乱七八糟的情绪让他读不清此刻对方的表情，但事后他仔细想了下，那大概是张代表了愧疚和抱歉的脸吧。

“是我的不好，手机就先放在隼那里吧，我放学再来找你。”

小森再次盯着对方的背影，他想起了刚开学不久的那段时间，他还在为自己是个同性恋焦虑的短暂时期。

他难受得哭不出来，鼻头却憋得通红。

他果然不能把这份感情简单地当作友情或者对前辈的景仰来看待。

“晚上出来吃饭么？”

他拿出自己的手机，给在EXPG的好友佐野发了条消息过去。

佐野是他可以倾诉的对象，他们之间保有着一份不容置疑的信任。

对方也很快就回复了他，应该也是在午休时间正闲着。

“行啊，那就老地方见吧，放学我先去你那找你。”

小森回复了一个ok的表情，便把两台手机都放进口袋里收好，也回了教室。

他一整个下午都在后悔自己拿了白滨手机的事，也因此下午的课他都没怎么听进去，放学后也只敢呆在教室里等前辈来找自己。

他也没忘和佐野约了饭的事，不过从佐野的学校到他的得半个多小时，白滨倒是放学后十分钟就提着包急匆匆赶到了小森的教室。

“对不起，隼，我来晚了…”

小森听到了走廊上急促的脚步声，先人一步站在了教室门口等人。而此刻的白滨扶着教室的门框，看得出跑得累了，小口地喘着气，一边还和小森道着歉。

“我没事的，倒是前辈，走廊上禁止奔跑噢。”小森把口袋里白滨的手机拿出来，毕恭毕敬地双手递给对方。

“拿了亚岚君的手机这么久真的很抱歉！”

白滨对着他真诚的一鞠躬也有些不好意思，赶忙把眼前的人扶起来。

“没事的没事的，中午是我不对了。”白滨拿回手机，看了眼时间，“要不我请你吃个饭吧，就我俩，这次我一定不叫别人了！”

小森刚想出声答应，仔细一想自己和佐野有先约在前，而且自己其实也不太敢再和对方独处…

“你有病吧。”

家庭餐厅里，佐野听完小森连珠炮一样吐完自己和白滨发生的事之后，送到嘴边的奶油意面都不香了。

“我这不是…和你先约了么…”

“你就放屁吧，你就是不敢和白滨亚岚单独出门。”佐野对着叉子上缠的那块意面看了又看，最终还是决定放进嘴里，说话也变得含糊不清起来，“为什么？你不是喜欢他吗？”

“可是他是个男的。”

“这有什么，你不也是个男的。”

佐野说完，看小森没反应，自己倒是先笑出了声。

“这都什么年代了，还同性是罪呢？”

“我对他的喜欢不是那种喜欢…”

“那不然，你告诉我你一眼相中了他来做你兄弟？”佐野喝了口手边刚打满的汽水，“反正你这么跟我报告了恋情进度几个月，我觉得你对他的一见钟情是爱情没跑，而且还是越陷越深的那种。”

小森不是读不懂佐野的话一天两天了，毕竟他的好友虽然跟他同龄，但上课可比他认真多了，人自然也有文化。

即使这次佐野没用什么复杂深奥的词汇和表达方式，但小森还是不懂，简单的字眼排列组合起来他依旧不懂，就像英文单词总是从那26个字母里随机抽取排列，但他的英语分数总是离及格线差了不止一点。

他不是没谈过恋爱，所以他没觉得自己喜欢男的。

“我要走了，今天晚上我舞团有排练。”佐野站起身来，套上校服外套，提上包，抽走了小森面前的那张小票，“今天我请你了，下次再遇到我和白滨亚岚的选择题，记得别选我。”

小森面前的那盘意面几乎一口未动，他不知道自己在佐野走后在这里坐了多久。

他一边往嘴里塞凉了的海鲜番茄意面，大脑自动给他回放他拒绝白滨饭局的画面，好在家庭餐厅没有后悔药卖，不然他准得买了一瓶囫囵吞枣地吃下去回到几小时前的学校。

但是就算时间能回溯，被佐野教训过的小森也不一定有勇气和白滨一起出去吃饭。

“隼，明天有空吗？”

白滨发来的消息映在手机屏上，小森划开了手机，手指却停在虚拟键盘上下不去手。

“明天再出来吃饭吧。”

收到了第二条消息的小森依旧没能想出什么像样的回复，直到他收到了第三条消息。

“心情不好？”

小森没忍住，泪水掉到面里，他才想起来白滨说过自己不喜欢番茄。

委屈，就是委屈，跟谁也说不清的委屈。

小森深吸了一口气，抓起一旁的纸巾擦了擦眼泪，顺手擤了把鼻涕。

他把围巾戴到遮住鼻子的高度，戴上卫衣的帽子，披上外套出了门。

小森回到家，把自己丢到不大的单人床，背撞到了墙壁有点疼，但他不顾这点小伤，把手机从口袋里掏了出来，调到和白滨的聊天界面。

“亚岚君，我喜欢你。”

一句话打得飞快，但却始终发不出去。

最终他还是打开通讯录，一本正经地跪坐在床上，拨下了那个从未拨过的号码。

“喂，是亚岚君吗…？”

“嗯。隼？怎么了？”

“我…亚岚君现在有空吗？”

“有。”

“那我在EXPG附近的那家家庭餐厅里等你。”

“好，那我尽量早点到。”

小森挂断电话，松了口气，又倒回了床上。

他决定再观察最后一次白滨对他的态度，如果对方有一点点不喜欢自己的倾向，就彻底放弃。

“我来晚了…刚才你给我打电话的时候我还没下课呢，抱歉。”

“没事的，亚岚君吃什么？”

“嗯…奶油意面吧。”

等菜的这十几分钟真的不太好熬，直到白滨主动向他搭话，他才终于连根拔起自己粘在桌面上的视线。

“把难过的事情说出来就会好受很多噢。”

白滨上身往桌上一靠，离小森的距离又近了几十厘米。

“亚岚君…我…”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你…大概…不是朋友间的那种喜欢…”

小森终于败在了名为白滨亚岚的温柔乡里，他赌了一把，希望这次那个从不拒绝人的前辈这次也不会拒绝他的一点点任性。

白滨的奶油意面被端到桌上，但他只是把叉子轻轻搁在盘子边沿，最终还是决定先不动筷。

“我也喜欢隼，但是我不确定自己对隼的是哪种喜欢，我也害怕让你失望…”

小森灰心丧气地低了头，他听了前半句觉得这事铁定成不了了。

“你的烦恼就是这个吧？”

“嗯…”

其实小森是在犹豫要不要告诉白滨自己真正的顾虑，但对方似乎擅自将这当成了肯定的回复，然后露出一如既往的笑容，双手紧紧地握住小森的一只。

“那我们就交往吧。”

小森的脑内像在开花火大会，还是没有提前告知的那种。

烟花东炸一下西炸一下，炸得他脑内的理性思维瞬间断线。

他没有在意白滨可能曲解自己的真正烦恼，但不要紧，至少他的前辈没有给他他最不想从这个人口中听到的致命打击。

“那以后就多多指教！虽然一直以来也都有受你照顾啦。”

白滨也一副尘埃落定的轻松表情，趁着意面彻底凉掉之前尝了一口，吃完还碎碎念着“太好了”。

“但是亚岚君，跟我这样的人交往真的没问题吗…而且我还是个男的…”

“这有什么？你要是觉得这种人太少，不想成为异类的话，我可以带你去新宿二丁目逛逛。”

白滨像往常的每一个中午一样跟他插科打诨，小森也终于松了口气。

他想，只要白滨给了他勇气，他就一定能面对世界上的一切恶意。

到了毕业的那天，小森想尽了办法贿赂人，才把给白滨佩戴胸花的权力紧紧地捏在了自己手中。

这是樱花刚开的季节，枝头只偶尔窜出几个花骨朵来。

小森一向不擅长除了缝衣服以外的手工活，他拿着剪刀和胶水在教室里坐了半天才终于做好一朵满意的假花，而垃圾桶里小森丢弃的废弃品的数量多到同学看了都纷纷摇头。

“恭喜毕业，亚岚君。”

小森嘴角的笑意怎么也藏不住，现在哪是为了前辈毕业感伤的时候，他们以后的日子还长着。

“我毕业你怎么这么开心，以后就没人陪你吃午饭了。”

白滨看着他有些笨拙地在自己胸口别着花，没忍住自己也搭了把手，倒是把后辈吓得手一哆嗦，花差点掉在地上。

“我又不是没有朋友…”

“我又不是你朋友。”

花总算是别上去了，小森满意地看着自己的杰作，心里为垃圾桶里那些接近完美的假花们哀悼，顺带告诉它们它们的牺牲不是白费的，小森拥有了一个更加好看的白滨亚岚。

“那隼，我们以后就在EXPG再见吧，偶尔我也会回来看你的噢，记得上课少开小差，不能毕业和升学就没人救得了你了。”

小森就算被训，心里还是美滋滋的。毕竟他还有个没和白滨说的秘密。

——他也决定和前辈一样，不去念大学。

此时的他还是没克制住自己的冲动，往前站了一步，侧过头嘴唇贴上和春天齐放的花相配的男孩，他永远的前辈，他最喜欢的前辈。

他是不顾这在大庭广众下的亲密行为了，可白滨多少还是觉得不太好，何况似乎有人已经在往他们这里看了。

也是，就戴朵花的事能磨蹭这么久，不看他们看谁。

“隼，现在还在学校啦…”

“亚岚君不喜欢我吗？”

“当然喜欢你呀，但我们得看看场合。”

他的眼神飘过周围一群人，小森扒拉着对方肩膀的手一点点滑下来。

“我知道了，那亚岚君记得来学校看我，我会等你的。”

“嗯，真乖。”

小森乖乖地把头凑过去，任白滨哄小孩一样胡撸自己整了一早上的头毛。

过几天佐野听完这事，觉得恋爱中的男人确实没救了，简直和之前来找自己相谈的那个胆小鬼判若两人。

“那也不是你这么张扬的理由，你这样容易被排挤。”

“没事，我有什么好怕的，不管发生什么，都有亚岚君陪我呢。”

他们俩此时坐在练舞房大镜子前的地板上，在练习时间的空余聊着天。

佐野是真的很为小森担忧，他原本还想问白滨是不是能确认对他是何种类型的喜欢了，但本人似乎毫不在意的样子，后来也就任他去了。

一切都过得如此平常，平常到小森注意到时已经为时已晚。

恶意总来自于一些素不相识的陌生人，就算艺人班的大多数同学都对他的恋情表示支持，还是免不了一些普通班的无聊人士做出的恶作剧。

比如白滨毕业之后，他只偶尔才去小卖部买午餐了，但总有人在排队时把他推挤，甚至一只大手把人直接推倒在地，周围似乎还有轻声的嘲笑。

也有在换室内鞋的时候发现昨天好好放在鞋柜里的鞋不见了，只能在校门口等认识的同学来借他一双勉强能穿的。

也有白色情人节的时候莫名收到一个黑色信封，本着不能辜负别人心意的意思打开，却被刀片割了一手血的情况。

现在的小森开始不明白了，他只是和一个男孩谈恋爱罢了，为什么会变成现在这样。

他很多个夜晚都在思索，看着自己手上莫名的伤口思索，看着手机里他和白滨的合照思索，甚至也有很多次他打开和佐野的聊天界面，编辑好了消息，深呼吸多少次也还是下不去发送消息的手。于是最终他还是决定把这些破事瞒着白滨和佐野，他依旧觉得为时过早。

他和白滨在EXPG的课虽然不一起上，但他们总是等对方下课，然后说说笑笑一起回家。

等一切都暴露在他的好友和恋人面前，还是因为佐野那天在日出高校门口等小森时看到的一幕。

这时候的小森已经升上高二了，这是暑假前的某一天，佐野一直站在门口也没看到有什么前因后果，他一直盯着往自己方向走来的小森看，也没看出他的什么行为得罪了谁。

但对方的动作就是这么行云流水，佐野确信自己是看到了对方刻意把那颗球踢到有些走神的小森面前，狠狠地绊了他一跤。

佐野原本没打算进别人的学校的，但看到这个情形他也实在忍不住了。

他小跑到小森身边，赶忙把人扶起来，小森死死地捂着自己的额头不敢喊痛，佐野也还是注意到磕到了小石子的额头正从盖得严实的指缝里流出血来。

他不会轻易和人打架，但当他看了对方那副得意的嘴脸之后，一个没忍住差点就冲了过去，还是小森用一只手使劲拦着他的腰，才阻止了两校学生的恶性斗殴事件。

“你在搞什么？这么严重的欺凌你为什么不早点和我、和你的亚岚君说？”

佐野把对方接到自己家里，这天他家刚好没人，他就把小森一人扔在客厅的沙发上，自己进了房间翻箱倒柜地找药箱。

佐野声音里的气势哪怕隔了一个房间的距离也丝毫没减弱，小森觉得委屈，但他不知道自己是为了什么委屈。

“他们里有好多人不知道我交往的对象是亚岚君，我不能给他添麻烦。”

“那你怎么不来给我添麻烦？我说最近你怎么老翘舞蹈课，大家都担心你是不是家里出了什么事呢。”

佐野还是凶巴巴的一副样子，手里的用酒精棉擦拭伤口的动作却一点也不粗鲁，小森也不好意思地垂下眼睛。

“你最近不是很忙么，要兼顾舞团、EXPG和学校三边，哪有空管我的这点小烦恼。”

“你这已经不是小烦恼了，求你快你认清现实吧，再这样下去你的生活会被那个男人全毁了的。”

“这不是亚岚君的…”

“这不是他的错？我承认他是个不坏的人，但从我认识你这么久，你跟我诉过的苦一半都是和白滨亚岚相关的，你还跟我说这不是他的错？”

“是我先擅自喜欢上人家的，这怎么能怪被喜欢的对象呢…”

佐野啧了一声，暴躁地把镊子和纱布往沙发边上一丢，“你非得这么想的话那就是你活该，你干嘛没事找事去喜欢男人？”

此话一出，才是真的戳到了小森比额头上的新鲜伤口还痛的痛点。

“你以为我想喜欢男人吗，你才是有没有真的考虑过我的感受！？”

佐野回头一看，小森给自己糊了一脸的眼泪，忙拿起一旁的纸巾盒丢给他。

“我又不喜欢男人，我怎么考虑你的感受。我能做的事什么没做，我一直在这里，是你不来依赖我。”

佐野气得上头，但他扪心自问自己也是真的不会安慰人，于是也只好用这样的方式把小森晾在一边，祈祷他能快点自我修复。殊不知自己已经无意间踩了好几个地雷，小森的情绪一时半会是平复不下来了。

“这个，LDH内部新per的选拔赛，仅限PG生的，你去不去？我去，白滨亚岚也去。”

小森前脚刚出了佐野家门，后脚就收到了对方发来的一条line，还附带了一张内部选拔赛传单的照片。

“好。”

他鬼使神差地答应了下来，摸了摸自己额头刚包扎好的伤，下定决心划开另一个聊天界面。

“亚岚君，我们分手吧。”

他其实可以继续忍下去的，不管是霸凌还是白滨对他模糊不清的感情。

也不是说佐野一通话就点醒了他，而是他终于意识到，自己不该把后半的人生都荒废在这些情啊爱的事情上。

白滨不该被他擅自安排进他的从今往后里，他也不该擅自把自己禁锢起来，断绝了一切未来的可能性。

小森这天终于发现了，自己不打算上大学这事和白滨半毛钱关系都没有，他只是为自己选择了一条更加合适的道路罢了。

所以在之后的选拔赛上，他把自己的努力程度提升到了一个从未有过的新高度，他成功入选了，和佐野一起，和白滨一起。

练习课上，他都没有再和白滨说过话，几次白滨想和他搭话也被他揽着佐野的肩含糊过去。

但小森还是会在结果发表前，和佐野一起去神社祈愿的时候，狠狠地摇动那根大绳，双手合十为他们三人的成功入选虔诚祈祷。

说他不喜欢白滨了都是骗人的，他自己也承认。但他知道白滨不一定和他一样，能清楚地认识到这是恋爱感情，而不是别的什么。

所以他一点点和白滨恢复了原本的亲密，就算只是站位靠得近也让他开心。

他对别人伪装自己的感情，不论外界怎么解读，他都只会认同“前辈爱”和“兄弟爱”这两种说法。

这样他或许就能好受一些，这样他和他爱的人受到的恶意或许就能少一些。

小森听到白滨交了女朋友的消息当然是不好受的。

这是圣诞节只有他们的一次聚餐上，大家在数原家里醉得烂如泥，只有小森和佐野两个未成年坐在沙发上喝着苹果汁，看着他们成年人的狂欢。

“我说，”佐野把拖鞋往外一蹬，双脚灵活地缩到沙发上，“你真对亚岚君没意思了？”

“有意思还能怎样，你看现在我能和他再谈么？”

“也是，你有这自觉就好。”

比起小森来，佐野心里记的东西更多一些，他一直记得白滨给小森带来的那点不幸，虽然他对于对方的这点忘性很满意，但自己总是得给他留个心眼。

说难听点，白滨在他眼里就跟个套了画皮的瘟神似的。组合里呆了这么久，大事小事好事坏事多多少少都跟白滨有关系，他是打从心底感谢白滨对组合的辛勤付出，对他们的这点不可缺少的照顾。

但是他不能再和小森有队友以上更进一步的关系了，更何况是在组合的上升期的他们，照理说是不能出一点岔子的，但大家都相处得和睦，有什么难关也都挺过来了，只是不知道下一波浪来的时候他们还能不能好好抵住。

虽然佐野至今还是觉得日出二人组的关系像个团内的定时炸弹一样，但这不妨碍他关心兄弟的情感状况，毕竟他们这行生存压力着实不小，如果出了什么心理问题可不是一天两天就能解决的事儿。

“不过他刚才说他有女朋友了，这事听着也不假，就希望他这次别再出什么事了。”

小森盯着眼前那罐不知谁开了只喝了一半的啤酒，“跟我交往就没这么多事了，我可以跟他一起藏。”

“开什么玩笑，你能藏住我以后都跟你姓。”

“那倒没必要，现在的他眼里也装不下我了吧。”

“对自己自信点，你当你们日出组平时的营业都是闹着玩的么。”

“确实是闹着玩的呀，你看他每次看我的眼神，和看到他家弟弟是不是一模一样？”

小森把手伸向那罐酒，拿起来，也没喝，就拿在手里轻晃。

佐野一时间竟不知道该如何安慰兄弟，他一边是不想小森重新踏入这样的情感陷阱里，一边也不希望他从此都活在这样自卑的不幸福中。

他想得脑子快炸了，倒也不忘把小森手上那罐酒抢过来，放回茶几上。

“未成年就别惦记着酒了，等明年世巡到了法国有你喝的。”

半年后的法国，也是这么一群人，为了哄新成年的某森喝酒根本不计手段，一群人围在他身边拿着大大小小的酒罐子恬不知耻地凑上来。

“你看啊我们刚办完live这多高兴一事啊来喝一口吧。”

数原当着小森的面把易拉罐拉开，毕恭毕敬地递到人面前。

又一个喝多了的。小森内心白眼，也不敢说出来，怕人喝多了下手不分轻重。

“隼，你别听他的，啤酒有啥好喝的，在国外不该喝红酒么？”

片寄在一旁倒是喝红酒喝得开心，远离了几个大老爷们一个人坐在桌边，小森看着他的侧颜，自觉这确实是副极美的画面，不过也就仅限于拍张照下来发博客而已了。

“今天就算了。”

“干嘛不喝？看你成年前嘴馋得要死，现在倒是坚守贞操了？”

“就你话多，未成年小屁孩。”

佐野悻悻然地溜到一边玩手机去了，留下小森一个人继续坐在战场的中央。

“隼，来喝一口吧，可好喝了。”

小森刚想抬手拒绝，就看到红着眼睛的白滨拿着一罐他喝了大半的酒磨蹭着过来。

这都第几个喝多了的。但就算这么想着，小森也自觉自己在任何时候都无法拒绝白滨，还是接过易拉罐咕嘟咕嘟喝空了瓶。

他承认，这次接过白滨的酒也有看在他刚和女朋友分手没多久的份上，自己也出不了什么力，只能以这样笨拙的方式安慰一下白滨不一定受了伤的心。

周围一帮子醉汉都在为白滨夺到了小森成年的第一口酒叫好，只有在场唯一的未成年脑子清醒，知道是白滨的对隼魅力光环起了作用，无奈地摇了摇头。

“玲於。”

小森之后又被灌了几瓶酒，他带着微红的脸坐到佐野身边，一吐气空气里全是酒味。

“对不起。”

“你可别干什么傻事，我可没法向明天清醒的你给出什么合理的交代。”

“我还清醒着呢，只是我想跟亚岚君再表白一次而已。”

“你有病吧。”

结果那晚小森也没和白滨再表白了，也不是说佐野劝阻的力度有多大，只是他自己觉得没意义了。

就算他们现在还能重新在一起，那么他这次又有什么自信保证不会受到化为实体的巨大恶意，又凭什么认为这次也不会波及到白滨本人。

过去经历的一切都不会就凭空消失，那都是存在电脑C盘里，格式化也清除不了的东西。

这一点上佐野就比小森做得绝，平时不重要的东西都存在D盘了，关键时刻格式化一下，内存和自己的烂心情清空了，旧账一下就给翻篇了。

可是小森做不到啊，他那段时间什么都想着往C盘里放，包括一切和白滨的美好回忆，包括他自己所有默默忍受下来的苦痛和深夜流不出的泪水。

佐野觉得自家兄弟大概是个傻的，他说自己可做不出这种对前任念念不忘的事情，小森就板起脸一本正经地反驳他，说不是他想对前任念念不忘，是那个人一直缠着他不让他逃离那时候的阴影。

“高中生的恋爱或许只是牵牵手亲亲嘴，那再往下呢，你有问过他能不能接受么？”

小森一时语塞，“但他说过他喜欢我。”

“他说的是不能确定自己对你是哪种喜欢，别痴心妄想了，你这么一说我还觉得他看你的眼神和看他家狗没什么区别呢。”

“合着你眼里我就一舔狗呗？”

“你敢说自己不是？”

佐野笑了，小森也笑了。

2017年10月25日。

白滨难得在工作结束后主动和小森约饭。

小森到了今天依旧喜欢他的前辈，他的亚岚君。

但佐野那之后就不再过问他的这点若有若无的情愫了，他也就不再和谁恋爱相谈了。

可是是个明眼人都能看出来，他和白滨之间的关系早就在队友以上了。

“我们是不是好久没两个人单独吃饭过了？”

他们刚点完菜，面对面等菜的时间似乎和从前的哪个时间点重合在了一起，小森不敢继续想，只能拿出手机，在几个主界面之间划来划去，假装和谁在业务联络缓解尴尬。

“隼啊，你现在还喜欢我吗？”

白滨点开自己的手机，看了眼时间就丢到了一边，冷不丁地给小森抛去一个难以解答的问题。

这人怎么回事啊。小森觉得莫名其妙，又莫名胸口有点燥热，他喝了口冰啤酒，试图让自己冷静下来。

“喜欢啊，我不喜欢你还和你友好相处这么久？”

“我是说之前，高中时候你对我说过的那种喜欢。还是说现在你对我的看法改变了？”

他不敢否定，但也不去肯定。

时间过去了这么多年，说对一个人的看法完全没变一定是假的。他们之间的关系在那之后变得复杂得多了。高中的前后辈，憧憬与被憧憬之外，甚至还多了队友关系，上下级关系。但不管他们之间多了多少种不同的情感，小森都能清晰地看见在那一团乱麻里属于自己的那根红线。

他不愿意断舍离，去剪断那根线，但那抹红在他眼里亮得晃眼，亮得他常常不敢正对。

“怎么突然提起这个。”

小森只能试着转移话题，他这几年来的语言能力也因为当了几回mc有了点进步。

“就是突然想到，你向我表白的那次，我们也是像这样在餐厅里面对面坐着等菜来着。”

他倒是没想到白滨居然会记得这么久以前的一件小事。

“嗯，不过现在已经没事了。”

“真的吗？玲於那时候还特意来找过我，我莫名就被指着鼻子骂了一顿，明明那次是我和他第一次见面来着。”

“欸？”

“那时候隼不是被…欺凌了吗？玲於就跑到EXPG来，明明那天他也没课，他就坐在教室外边等我出来。”白滨一手撑起脑袋，眼睛不自觉地朝上看，似乎是在回想当时的情景，“我一出门他就直接把我拉到角落里，把你在学校发生的事情都告诉我了。本来我收到你那条分手的消息还打算去抽空学校看看你是不是出事了，听了玲於告诉我的那些话之后我也没去了。毕竟仔细一想，真的是我打扰到了你原本的生活。”

小森默不作声地听着，白滨结束了回想，眼神又落到低处。

“我也没想到之后我们居然会进入同一个组合工作，还一起相伴了这么多年。然后我才发现，每次登上舞台前，之所以我能成为gene大家的靠得住的队长，是有大家一直在我背后，隼一直站在我身边我才能做到。”

“这算表白吗，亚岚君？”

白滨有些困扰地看向小森，本以为对方的视线会是炽热的，他还在想自己该怎么应对，可实际上那双眼里什么也没有，一定要说有什么的话，或许只有一份淡漠和无助而已。

“算噢。过了这么久我终于能确定了，我也喜欢你，隼。不是作为兄长，也不是作为前辈，你在我心里是比其他人都要特别的存在。”

可是一个一见钟情的人能和一个日久生情的人大概没法这么顺利地产生共鸣。

“亚岚君，我们这样是没结果的。”

“我知道。”

“你可能还会伤害我，而且那之后指责你的人可能会从一个增加到五个。”

“我知道。”

“那你还…”

“我知道你不会答应我的，我只是想找个机会，把那时候欠下你的答案给你，仅此而已。”

小森兜里揣着的一点点心事就这么被拆穿，他也不好受。

他想跟全世界宣告他和白滨亚岚两情相悦，他想告诉所有人他想和白滨亚岚在一起。

可是他不敢，随着时间推移，他只有胆子越来越小。

他越来越不敢去冒这些无谓的风险，他深知这不是一个成年人该作出的理智决定。

“那就好。”

他有些哽咽地说出这句话，眼中含泪也只敢低头，任泪水顺着脸颊滑下去，双手捂着脸一顿猛擦，再抬起头来等窗外的风把泪痕吹干。这样他就还能在明天，作为白滨最亲密的队友和朋友活下去。

“没事的，我们一定能等到的，在互相坦白完喜欢之后能光明正大地在一起的时刻。”

白滨坐到小森身旁来，把小森整个人扭向他的方向，然后用自己难得露出的额头抵上对方的。

“只要我们还像现在这样在一起度日，就一定会有那样一天的到来。”

小森紧紧地闭上眼，觉得有水滴到自己的裤子上。

他刚想伸手去擦，却看到一并非从自己的眼眶里迸出的泪滴落下来。

他抬眼看白滨，才看到对方的眼睛里覆了一层盈盈的水光。

“对不起，隼…是我不该这么任性的，不管是那时候还是现在，我都给你添了很多麻烦吧。”

“哪有这回事，亚岚君不管发生什么，永远都是最温柔，最照顾我的，我最喜欢的前辈啊。”

他伸出大拇指，抹开白滨眼角的几滴眼泪。

四目对视，两人破涕为笑。

现在他们有了共同的秘密，小森默许着上帝这次不要再夺去他想要的、他拥有了的一切。

不管他们能对对方互相承诺的那天会不会真的到来，小森都希望至少能保持现在的样子。

只要这样就够了，这就是他想要的一切了。

后记：

我真的不怎么写后记hhhh

但是这篇有一个点一定要提的是，最后那段约饭剧情是建立在xss17.10.25那天真的发过的一条ins上的内容。

具体见图↓。

  


奇怪的是，我想起他那条ins去找的时候发现他已经给删了，这张截图是我在wb找到的。

所以写着写着我也开始怀疑他俩是不是真的有一腿才给删的（估计只是喝醉酒清醒后后悔了←）

这次的内容和以前比真的很平淡，我承认也没什么特色，但是是我心里日出现实线的TrueEnd。

希望这篇又臭又长的东西能成为您闲暇时间的一点乐子。

也希望疫情能早日好起来，我们大家都能回到自己的日常中去。

感谢您看到这里w


End file.
